1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with interconnection structures for joining an integrated semiconductor device to a carrier substrate, and particularly to a structure for forming solder interconnection joints that exhibit improved fatigue life, stability and integrity. The present invention is especially concerned with the so-called "controlled collapse chip connection", a/k/a "C4" technology, a/k/a/ face-down or flip-chip bonding in which solder interconnections are employed. The present invention is further concerned with a method of making the interconnection structure.